


Skam week

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skam week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hi!This is basically a way of making this week a little bit easierI'll be posting everyday during this week with writings and texts just like in the show. It's a continuation of the last clip with what I would’ve liked to see happening in the show if this week wasn’t a hiatusBasically it’s continuing the show after what happened on Friday with writings (that’d be like the clips, some long some short) and also text mensages.It will include Sana and Yousef but also Sana and Elias, Noora, Evak, the girls etcI’d try to keep it from Sana’s point of view but I’d add some from Elias’ or maybe even Yousef’sYou can also follow it on tumblr under the tag "skam week"





	1. Monday 9:10 am

**MONDAY 9:10 AM**

 

She wasn’t going to go to school. She couldn’t. She had already decided it. It was going to be difficult to convince her mom to let her stay but she had to, she couldn’t face them, not yet.

Sana had spent the whole weekend in her bedroom. She came home on Friday after spending more than an hour in the street trying to calm down, she didn’t want her mom to ask questions. But you can’t fool your mother and of course Mama Bakkoush had noticed that something was going on with her daughter the moment she had set one foot in her house. She wasn’t crying when she got home but she had been and her mom had noticed. She convinced her that it was nothing, just a little fight with one of her friends. Maybe her mom wasn’t fully convinced but she had let her go to her room without any more questions.

Elias didn’t come that night, or the next day. He called to say that he was staying at Adam’s. Sana knew exactly why he didn’t come. He was still angry at what had happened at the party and was trying to cool down. The Bakkoush siblings liked to isolate themselves when something happened to them.

When on Sunday, Elias had come home the first thing he did was trying to talk with Sana, but she had avoided him saying that she had a lot to study and didn’t have time to study.

Elias wasn’t stupid, and he knew his sister, he knew something was bugging her but he decided to give her space.

So on Monday morning when his mother asked him to go to the kitchen he already knew what it was about before entering the room.

 

**_“She doesn’t want to go to school Elias”_ **

“ ** _What? That doesn’t sound like Sana”_** he knew his sister liked going to school, even though she didn’t want to admit it

**_“That’s why I’m worried. You didn’t see her coming home on Friday. She clearly had been crying. Weren’t you with her on Friday? Do you know what happened to her?”_ **

**_“She was crying? Why haven’t you told me that until now?”_** he asked

**_“You didn’t come home, remember?”_ **

**_“I would’ve if I’d known my sister came home crying. And no I don’t know what happened to her. I saw her on Friday but we parted ways after awhile”_ **

**_“I’m worried about her Elias, and she won’t talk to me.”_ **

**_“Have you asked her?”_ **

**_“Of course. She said she had a fight with a friend. But I think there’s more to it than that”_ **

**_“I’ll talk to her”_ **

****

**_“Sana? Can I come in?”_** Elias knocked on the door, waiting for his sister to answer.

 ** _“I want to sleep Elias, leave me alone”_** Sana said from the inside

**_“I don’t care. I’m coming in”_ **

He opened the door and found Sana still on the bed covered with the sheets.

 ** _“What are you doing?”_** he asked motioned to her

**_“Isn’t it obvious?”_ **

**_“Why aren’t you going to school today?”_ **

**_“I’m not feeling well”_ **

**_“Yeah, well, that’s bullshit. Mom told me about Friday. What happened to you?”_ **

Elias approached the bed and sat on the edge of it forcing Sana to sit down too to leave him space.

**_“Argh, what do you want Elias?”_ **

**_“I think I’ve made myself very clear. I want to know what happened to you on Friday. Who hurt you?”_ **

**_“No one, I’m fine. I just feel sick, that’s all”_** she said without looking at him

**_“Is this about the fight? I know I shouldn’t have left you alone and I’m sorry. But I was out of control and it was better for me to leave, believe me”_ **

**_“What was all of that about anyway? Why were you fighting?”_ **

**_“It’s a long story, you wouldn’t understand”_ **

**_“You think so? Who do you think invited Even? Who invited you?”_ **

**_“You arranged the whole thing? Why? How do you know Even?”_ **

**_“He’s my friend. So is Isak by the way, the guy one of you punched. And Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus, they’re my friends too. They all go to Nissen”_ **

**_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_ **

**_“It’s not like you and I tell each other everything anymore is it? There’s a lot of things you’re not telling me either Elias. Like, what happened last Friday? Why were you drinking?”_ **

**_“We’re not talking about me Sana. We’re talking about you and why were you crying on Friday and why haven’t you left your bedroom the whole weekend and why don’t you want to go to school?”_ **

**_“I told mom, I had a fight with one of my friends”_ **

**_“Who?”_ **

**_“It doesn’t matter”_ **

**_“It does matter. Whoever hurt you is going to listen to me, I don’t care who it is”_ **

Sana couldn’t help to laugh at the irony of that sentence. If only Elias knew that the one that had hurt her the most was his best friend, mr. perfect.

**_“What are you laughing at?”_ **

**_“Nothing, it’s just that is funny seeing you getting all worked up about a fight with my friends.”_ **

**_“I don’t see how it’s funny. I told you, if you’re sad, I’m sad, if you’re angry, I’m angry.”_ **

**_“Thank you Elias. But it was just girls stuff, my friends preferring the party girls over me. That’s all. After the fight I entered the place I heard some stuff about my friends and left. And I don’t want to see them today, but I’ll do it tomorrow”_** she said hoping that it would be enough for him to leave her alone.

 ** _“That’s it? Nothing else happened?”_** Elias asked frowning.

**_“Why are you surprised?”_ **

**_“Well, I’m not a genius like you but I do know how to count. And I left the fight with three boys, not four. One was missing. I thought maybe he had stayed with you. You know, Yousef.”_ **

Sana’s stomach sank when she heard that name. She had been trying to avoid it during the whole conversation. She thought she had already convinced Elias to let it go, but of course he had to say that name. Sana could feel her heart beating fast in her chest, her hands sweating, the tears threatening to come out.

 ** _“Sana? Why are you looking at me like that?”_** Elias said worried. He had noticed how Sana had gone pale as soon as he had mention Yousef. She could see the red on her eyes, she was about to cry. **_“What did he do?”_**

She couldn’t answer, the image of Yousef and Noora kissing came to her mind and as much as she had been fighting the tears, she started to cry.

**_“Sana, what the hell did he do to you? If he touched you I swear I…”_ **

**_“No.”_** she said shaking her head compulsively.

Elias felt sick seeing his sister like that. He put an arm around her and brought her close to his chest.

**_“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay Sana. Everything is going to be fine. But I need you to tell what he did. Because if he hurt you in any way he’s going to hear me”_ **

**_“Please don’t.”_ **

**_“Stop defending him. Look at you. You’re a mess and it’s his fault. Don’t tell me it’s not, I’ve seen the look in your eyes when I’ve mentioned his name. If you don’t tell me then I’ll ask him myself”_** he tried to stand up but Sana held on tight to his shirt forcing him to stay.

He nodded and hugged tighter.

**_“He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know he hurt me. And I don’t want him to know. Elias please.”_ **

**_“Okay…but please tell me at least.”_ **

**_“I don’t want to talk about it…Not today”_ **

“ ** _Fine, I won’t pressure you. But know that I’m here, okay?”_**

She nodded against his chest.

 

She had fallen asleep like that, in her brother’s arm. When Elias noticed that she was sleeping he gently laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. He then left her room trying not to wake her up.


	2. Monday 11:16am - 7:06pm

( **ELIAS' PHONE)**

...

...

( **SANA'S PHONE)**

****

**...**

****

**...**

****

**...**

****

**...**

****

**...**

****

**\---X---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the monday  
> Hope you've liked it ♥


	3. Tuesday 10:12am

The “I’m sorry mom I don’t feel well” excuse hadn’t worked that morning. It also didn’t help the fact that Elias had forced her to get out of her bed and have breakfast ‘cause he wasn’t going to “let her sister starve to death because of a dumbass”.

The truth was that Elias had been acting like the perfect brother he was since they had talked the previous day. When Sana woke up after her nap later that afternoon, he had gone to her room and watched a movie with her in his laptop. He had tried to get her to talk once again but when she refused to he didn’t push her and let it go.

 

Now she was approaching the school as if she was walking down the death row. When she got there she saw Vilde, Eva and Chris with the Pepsi max girls. They were laughing at something Sara had said, you could hear their laughs from meters apart. Sana looked at them, analyzing them. Sara was in the middle and the rest of the girls were surrounding her, facing her, listening to her like the leader she was. Every time any of the girls would say something they all would look at Sara for a brief moment and wait for her to laugh so that all of them could laugh, the comment had been accepted as funny. They were laughing at Vilde doing an impression of someone Sana didn’t know when Eva spotted her. She stopped laughing and pointed at her. All the girls turned and looked at her. There were no laughs anymore. Eva and Chris waved at her shyly. If it had been any other day, this would’ve been the moment when Sana would’ve approached them. But Sana wasn’t like that anymore, she wasn’t going to follow their lead anymore, she couldn’t deal with them, not after what she had overheard on Friday. She nodded slightly at Eva and Chris, letting them know that she had seen her and that she wasn’t approaching them and then she started to walk towards the building.

 

 

 

She was on her locker, trying to figure out who she was going to ask for the notes from the previous day when she heard a voice beside her.

**_“Sana?”_ **

She turned around and looked at her. But she wasn’t seeing her now, she was seeing her a couple of days ago, in a karaoke club, her hands around certain boy’s neck, kissing him, he kissing her back, both of them kissing each other, together…

 ** _“Sana? Are you okay?”_** Noora snapped her finger in front of Sana’s face making her focus.

 ** _“Yes”_** Sana said, turning around to get the last books from her locker. She couldn’t face her, not now. She knew that it wasn’t Noora’s fault, it wasn’t Yousef’s fault either. It had been her the one that had let her get her hopes up when she knew that a boy like Yousef could never like a girl like her, not when she had Noora as the competition.

 ** _“You weren’t at school yesterday. Were you sick?”_** Noora asked

 ** _“Yes”_** Sana said still looking at her locker. She hoped Noora would take the hint and leave her alone but it didn’t seem like she was planning on doing that.

Sana slammed the locker’s door closed and turned around without looking at Noora

**_“I have to get to class. Bye”_ **

She tried to leave but Noora grabbed her arm making her stay.

**_“Wait. I think we should talk about what happened on Friday”_ **

Sana widened her eyes and took a step back. Was Noora going to tell her about Yousef? Was she going to give her the details to the kiss? Was she expecting Sana to fangirl about it with her? ‘Cause Sana wasn’t doing that.

**_“I’m sorry I got mad at you for not telling me about William, I was just shocked”_ **

Sana felt her body relaxed. She sighed in relief. Of course Noora wasn’t going to talk to her about Yousef, she wouldn’t even know that it could mean something to Sana. Still, she wasn’t taking any chances, she needed to get away from her as soon as she could before Noora changed her mind and started talking about the infamous kiss and whatever might have happened afterwards.

 ** _“It’s okay. I’m late for class. Sorry. Bye”_** she said way too quickly and turned away without doubting.

She almost ran along the hallway until she reached the classroom. She sat down in her chair and tried to calm down, she was panting by then.

She didn’t know what she was going to do about the girls, she didn’t know what she was going to do about Noora. There was one thing she knew for sure. She wasn’t staying the whole morning in that school.


	4. Tuesday 1:37pm

Elias had only agreed to meet him ‘cause he knew Sana would be at school and she wouldn’t see him. The truth was that he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself being near Yousef. He still didn’t know what he had done to his sister and if he would be able to control himself when he’d find out.

But Yousef had been texting him since yesterday, and worse, he was sure he had been texting Sana too. That’s the main reason he had told him to come to his house after all, ‘cause that way Yousef would stop texting Sana. At least that’s what he hoped.

Punctual as always Yousef knocked on the door at 1.30pm. Only Elias was at home, both of his parents were out.

He opened the door and let Yousef in without even looking at him. He led the way to the living room and waited for him to enter. 

 ** _“Well, you’re here. What do you want?”_** Elias asked crossing his arm on his chest.

**_“Elias, I don’t know what’s going on. What happened to Sana? Is she okay?”_ **

“ ** _No, Yousef, she’s not okay”_**

**_“Is it because of something I did?”_ **

 

 

 

She had lasted barely 3 hours at school before leaving. She had spent the whole morning avoiding the girls, avoiding Noora and avoiding Isak and Even. She couldn’t face any of them yet. Then she realized that avoiding them meant being alone, and that hurt a whole lot more. That’s when she decided to leave. If she was going to be alone, she might as well be alone at home. At least there she could drown her feelings in a tv show and ice-cream.

What she wasn’t expecting was seeing two pair of shoes in the entrance of her house. She recognized them immediately, the voices that came from the living room also helped. She closed the door behind her trying not to make any noise. She didn’t want them to know she was there, not yet at least.

She stopped by the living room door and listened to the conversation.

**_“No, Yousef, she’s not okay”_ **

**_“Is it because of something I did?”_ **

**_“I don’t know, you tell me. You tell me why my sister came home crying on Friday, why she’s spent the whole weekend in her room, why she didn’t go to school yesterday and I had to force her to eat breakfast this morning. Or even better, why don’t you tell me why she froze the minute I said your name yesterday, why she started crying and didn’t stop until she cried herself to sleep? Can you explain any of that to me, Yousef? ‘Cause she won’t tell me”_ **

She could hear the pain in her brother’s voice. It hurt her hearing him like that and knowing that it was because of her. She didn’t want to make anyone suffer. Sana knew she should be stopping the conversation right in that moment but a part of her really wanted to hear what Yousef had to say.

 ** _“I…I just…”_** Yousef stuttered. He was still in shock after Elias’ words. He had no idea Sana had been through that. But at the same time he didn’t understand what was going on. Or, he didn’t want to believe the explanation that was coming to his mind about Sana’s suffering.

 ** _“You, what?”_** Elias said taking a step towards him.

**_“I don’t know what happened. Last time I saw her was when I told her about the fight and she left to stop you and…”_ **

**_“You sent her?!”_** Elias yelled staking another step forward, a step that Yousef took backwards afraid of what his friend might do **_“You sent my sister to stop a fight between 9 guys? And you left her alone?! What the hell were you thinking?”_**

**_“I was going to follow her, but I got distracted and anyway I thought if anyone was able to stop the fight it was going to be her. You would only listen to her when you’re like that Elias”_ **

**_“So you’re blaming me now, then? Great Yousef, just great.”_ **

**_“I’m not blaming you Elias. Clearly I’m the reason Sana is not okay and you have no idea how bad I feel about that. But I honestly don’t know what I did. Like I told you last time I saw her was when she was leaving to stop the fight. I assumed that she had left with you.”_ **

**_“She didn’t! I left and she went back to the club”_ **

There was it, the confirmation Yousef was afraid to hear. He felt his heart stop for a moment, his hands sweating and his entire body shaking. He tried to think about another reason, anything, whatever reason that wasn’t the one he was thinking.

 ** _“She…she went back? She entered the club after the fight?”_** Yousef asked hoping he hadn’t heard it right.

 ** _“Yes, that’s what she told me. Why? What happened inside the club?”_** Elias asked

 

That was it, she couldn’t let the conversation go any further or Yousef would find out why she was so upset, or worse, Elias would find out and kill Yousef.

She got to the front door, opened it and closed it strongly enough for it to make a loud noise.

 ** _“Elias? Are you home?”_** She asked as if she had just arrived home.

She tried to prepare herself for the next minute. She knew what was coming, she would have to face him, she’d have to see Yousef.

The two boys got out of the living room to the hallway surprised to see her. She tried to focus only in her brother, but failed. She looked at Yousef and he was already looking at her. She felt her stomach sink and images from last Friday were threatening to appear on her mind once again. She shook her head and looked at her brother waiting for an explanation as to why they were there.

 ** _“Why aren’t you at school?”_** Elias asked

**_“I wasn’t feeling good”_ **

Elias looked at her apologetically, he knew he shouldn’t have told Yousef to come, the last thing he wanted was to make things harder for his sister.

 ** _“Hi”_** Yousef said trying to make her look at him

 ** _“I’m going to my room”_** she said ignoring him and walking past them.

 ** _“Sana, wait…”_** Yousef tried again.

 ** _“You know what Elias?”_** She said turning to them again ** _“Do you think you can see each other another time? I’d really like to get some silence”_**

 ** _“Of course, he was just leaving”_** Elias said nodding.

 ** _“Sana…”_** Yousef whispered

 ** _“Yousef. Leave. Now.”_** Elias said.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to make any process that day, he nodded and left. Elias closed the door after him and when he looked back at the stairs where Sana had been just a few seconds ago, she was gone. He heard her slamming her bedroom door. He had some explaining to do.


	5. Tuesday 5:17pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to "/Norway" for telling me that tomorrow is Norway's national day.

He would’ve wanted to go to Sana’s room earlier but his phone had been beeping nonstop. With this whole thing with Sana, he had completely forgotten that the following day was 17 mai, the national day of Norway, which meant that the boys were supposed to come over for breakfast.

He had tried to convince them to go somewhere else but it hadn’t worked. Now he had another problem, how was he going to tell Sana? He knew she was probably already mad at him for the Yousef thing.

He took a deep breath and knock on her door.

**_“Can I come in?”_** he asked

**_“You’re going to come in anyway so why bother to ask?”_** Sana spat.

**_“I’m here to apologize”_** he said entering the room and sitting by her side on the bed. **_“I shouldn’t have let Yousef come, but I thought you were going to be at school. I didn’t want you to see him”_**

**_“I’m not mad because I had to see him, Elias”_** Sana said rolling her eyes

**_“You’re not?”_** he asked confused

**_“No, I’m mad because I told you to leave it alone and still you went and talk to him about me. I overheard your conversation.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry Sana, I really am. But you can’t expect me to sit here and do nothing when I know you’re hurting, when I know my best friend hurt you”_ **

**_“See, Elias…that’s exactly what I want you to do. I want you to sit here and do nothing. I don’t want him to know he hurt me, I don’t want him to know why he hurt me, ‘cause then he’ll know…”_** she stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to say it out loud.

**_“’Cause then he’ll know you like him”_** Elias finished for her

She just nodded and covered her face with her hands.

**_“But, how are you so sure that he doesn’t like you back? I’ve seen the way he looks at you Sana”_ **

**_“Believe, he doesn’t”_** she mumbled between her hands

**_“How do you know that? Does it have something to do with whatever happened on Friday?”_ **

**_“I just know okay?!”_** she yelled looking at him

**_“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m just trying to understand everything”_ **

**_“Well, can you just believe what I’m telling you?”_ **

**_“Of course. I’m sorry”_** he said putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her close.

**_“Fine. Now leave me alone. I have to study”_** she said pulling away from his embrace.

**_“No. I’m not leaving. Not while you’re still mad at me”_ **

**_“I’m not mad at you Elias, just leave”_ **

**_“Nope, not buying it. You’re still mad”_** he stood up and grabbed a pillow from the bed **_“Here, you need to blow off some steam. Hit me with it. I deserve it and you’ll feel better”_**

He threw the pillow at her and stood there with his arms opened waiting for her to hit him.

**_“I’m not hitting you Elias, don’t be stupid”_ **

**_“Come on Sana, I can take it. Hit me”_ **

Sana rolled her eyes and gently hit him with the pillow.

**_“There, happy?”_ **

**_“That’s all you can do? Come on, Sana. I thought you were a tough girl”_ **

She hit him again, a little harder this time.

**_“Better but not enough, come on, show me what you can do”_ **

She stood up and hit him with the pillow making him take a few steps backwards.

“ ** _That’s what I’m talking about!”_** he said smiling

She hit him once again, stronger than ever.

**_“Okay, okay, I think you’ve got it. You can stop now”_ **

But she didn’t stop. She hit him again, laughing when he almost fell, and then she hit him again and again laughing every single time. It had been a long time since she had been laughing like this.

**_“Oh girl, game on”_** Elias said walking around her and picking up another pillow from the bed.

She hit him again but he used his pillow as a shield to protect himself from hers.

And that’s how they started a pillow fight out of nowhere. Both of them laughing, jumping and trying to dodge each other’s hits.

The fight ended when Elias caught Sana off guard and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her on the bed and falling right next to her. They both laid there laughing and panting for the effort.

**_“Feel better now?”_** he asked her

**_“Yes. Thank you”_** she said smiling

**_“I like seeing you smiling. When you’re happy, I’m happy”_ **

She just nodded and looked at the ceiling.

**_“There’s something I need to tell you…which is probably going to start another pillow fight”_ **

**_“What have you done now, Elias?”_ **

**_“Nothing, it’s just…what are your plans for tomorrow?”_ **

**_“Tomorrow?”_ **

**_“17. mai”_ **

**_“Oh, with all this mess I haven’t thought about that. I guess I’ll stay at home. I don’t know if the girls are planning anything and even if they were I wouldn’t go”_ **

Elias nodded and kept quiet, thinking about the best way to say what he needed to say. She looked at him waiting for him to continue. She frowned at his silence but then it hit her, the reason of him being quiet.

**_“Your friends are coming tomorrow, aren’t they?”_ **

**_“Only if you’re okay with that”_** he said “ ** _We had made plans of having breakfast here before all of this happened. And I’ve tried to convince them to go somewhere else but you know how Mikael’s parents are, and Adam’s sister is having her friends at his house, and so is Mutta’s brother, and…you know who…his parents are having guests too”_**

**_“So he’ll come too…”_** She whispered

It was curious how Elias and she had silently agreed not to pronounce his name, Yousef.

**_“I can tell him not to come. But I don’t want the rest of the guys to suspect something’s going on and start asking questions”_ **

**_“It’s okay. I get it. They’re your friends Elias, he’s your friend. Whatever happened between him and me it doesn’t have to affect your friendship. I’ll just stay in my room or maybe I’ll go with mom and dad to the neighbors’. No big deal”_** she said shrugging, acting like her chest wasn’t aching at the thought of having to see him the following day.

**_“Are you sure?”_** Elias asked looking at her trying to decipher her face to see if she was lying.

**_“Yes”_** she said as calm as she could.

She actually meant what she had said, she didn’t want Elias having troubles with his friends, he didn’t deserve that.

It didn’t mean that the following day wasn’t going to be hard.

–x–

*Thank you to /Norway who told me that tomorrow is Norway’s national day! ♥


	6. Tuesday 6:13pm-7:08pm

...

-x-

Thanks again to the person who told me about 17. Mai


	7. Wednesday 8:37am

They were already there. She could hear them. They had arrived about 20 minutes ago, being the loud boys they always were. She hadn’t left her room since then and she didn’t want to but Sana knew that she couldn’t stay there the whole day. She had to eat, she had to use the toilet, she had to walk, she had to live. But knowing that he was there and that if she got out of her bedroom she’d have to see him, made her chest ache and her stomach sink. And it wasn’t only him, it was the rest of them too. She couldn’t face them, she didn’t know if they were aware of Sana being the reason that they had ended in the same place as Even on Friday. She didn’t know if they were mad at her. She wouldn’t blame them if they were, to be honest. She knew now that as good as her intentions had been, she shouldn’t have made that decision for them.

Her stomach growled, she was really hungry. She hadn’t had much for dinner the previous night and she had been awake for hours now and still hadn’t eaten breakfast. The truth was, she hadn’t really got much sleep that night either. She had spent the whole night thinking about all the things she still had to deal with.

There was the Yousef problem, that didn’t seem like it was going to be resolved any time soon. Not that there was anything to be resolved since it was clear that he didn’t feel anything for her and everything had been figments of her imagination.

Then there were the girls. She hated the feeling of knowing that they were probably having a lot of more fun without her than when she was there. She still had to talk to them, she had to decide what she was going to do about the bus stuff. But she wasn’t going to deal with that that day. Vilde had said that there was a meeting the following day. Sana suspected that it was probably the day they were going to tell her that she was out of the bus. At least that meant she still had one more day to decide how she was going to approach the situation.

And finally, there were Even and Isak. Her biology partner had texted her the previous day inviting her to his breakfast party. She felt guilty about the fact that even though Sana was the reason Isak had been punched, they were still inviting her to spend time with them. She owed them an apology, she owed them an explanation. They had always been there for Sana, always with kind words and lots of love. The least she could do was swallow her pride and give them the explanation they deserved.

 

 

That was it. She had decided what she was going to do. She dressed up quickly and took a deep breath preparing herself for what was going to come.

She went downstairs and stopped at the dining room’s door, inside, the guys were having breakfast.

 ** _“Hi”_** she said stepping inside the room.

All the boys turned to look at her. She was expecting angry faces, disgusted faces but what she found was exactly the opposite. Adam, Mikael and Mutasim greeted her with a big smile. Elias looked at her with a mix of confusion and concern. And then there was him, Yousef, who was looking at her like he had seen a ghost, his mouth slightly opened, his hand stopped in his way to his mouth.

 ** _“Hey, Sana are you joining us?”_** Adam asked

 ** _“Dude, why didn’t you tell us that she was here? We would’ve save food for her”_** Mikael said to Elias

 **“ _Sana, excuse us, we’re such pigs. Join us, there’s still plenty of food_ ”** Mutasim said pointing at all the plates

 ** _“Thank you guys”_** she said with a smile. She felt really moved by their reactions, these boys had always treated her so well. **_“But I’m actually on my way out. I just wanted to tell you”_** she said turning to Elias

 ** _“Are you meeting the girls?”_** Elias asked confused, he knew that things weren’t great between her and the girls

 ** _“Nope…not the girls”_** Sana answered hoping he wouldn’t go any further

 ** _“Then who…?”_** Elias stopped mid-sentence when he realized who she was going to visit. It wasn’t the best moment to say those names out loud **_“Okay, I’ll see you later. Call me if you need anything”_**

 ** _“Sure. Bye guys”_** Sana said waving goodbye and looking at all the guys, well, all except one of course.

 

 

She was about to open the front door to leave when she heard someone calling her name

**_“Sana wait!”_ **

She turned around, not that it was necessary to know who he was, she would recognize that voice anywhere. In front of her, in the hallway, Yousef looked at her like he was about to do an exam he hadn’t studied for.

 ** _“Can we…can we talk?”_** he asked not daring to look at her in the eyes

**_“I’m late, actually. Sorry”_ **

**_“Sana, please. I just…”_ **

**_“Hey Yousef man, you’re missing breakfast”_** Elias, who had just come out of the dining room, said loud enough for the rest of the guys to hear him.

 ** _“I just want to talk to her Elias”_** Yousef whispered looking at Sana.

 ** _“Well, it doesn’t seem like she wants to talk to you, does it?”_** he whispered back. **_“Come on, let’s go back or there won’t be any food left when we arrive”_** he said louder this time

They could hear the boys teasing Elias from the dining room, acting like they were offended.

 ** _“Yousef.”_** Elias said with a hard voice.

Yousef finally looked at Elias, an opportunity that Sana used to turn around and finally leave the house. She pressed her back against the door trying to stabilize her breathing before embarking on the path of her next stop.


	8. Wednesday 9:26am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd update of the day  
> I'm sorry for posting so early and with so little time between one update and the next but it's what makes sense with the time

**WEDNESDAY 9:26am**

 

 

It wasn’t the first time she had gone to that apartment. She remembered going a few days after they moved in, just to chill with them for awhile.

If someone had told Sana 6 months ago that she would be considering Isak, the guy who hid weed at Eva’s house, and Even, the former friend of her brother, her best friends she would’ve laughed at the person that would’ve said that and then glared at them until they would leave.

But there she was, on 17 mai, a day to be spent with friends, outside their apartment hoping that they would accept her as their own.

She could hear the boys laughing from the outside, probably making fun of something Magnus had said, or maybe teasing Isak and Even for being extremely cute.

She knocked at the door and instantly felt anxious about it. What if they didn’t want to see her? What if Isak had only invited her to be nice but he actually hadn’t meant it? What if…?

 ** _“Sanasol!”_** Isak exclaimed with a big smile while opening the door **_“You came!”_**

**_“Yeah, I’m sorry, I should’ve called to tell you that I was coming…”_ **

**_“What are you talking about? This is not a doctor’s appointment. You can come and go as you please. Come on, come on, come in”_** he said letting her in.

He led the way to the living room.

 ** _“Guys, look who’s here”_** Isak said to the boys.

Even and Jonas were sat on the couch while Mahdi and Magnus were sitting on the floor around the table where the food was. All of them looked at Sana and smiled when they saw her.

 ** _“Sana! Hi! I’m glad you came”_** Even said with a genuine smile

 ** _“Hi, I’m sorry for crashing”_** Sana said shyly

 ** _“Nonsense, they are used to people crashing”_** Jonas said

 ** _“Yeah, we spend half of the day here”_** Mahdi added **_“until Isak and Even become so insanely disgusting that we have to leave”_**

 ** _“Oh, Mahdi don’t be jealous, you know I love you all the same”_** Even said placing his hand on Mahdi’s shoulder tenderly.

The younger boy rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend.

 ** _“Hey Sana, are the girls coming too?_** **”** Magnus asked, mouth filled with cake

 ** _“Dude, don’t be gross”_** Isak reprehended him.

 ** _“Um, no, it’s just me. The girls are with Sara and the rest”_** Sana said

 ** _“Oh, and why aren’t you with them?”_** Magnus said confused

Sana widened her eyes and stayed quiet, thinking of what to say. How do you tell your friend’s boyfriend that you don’t want to be with his girlfriend?

 ** _“That doesn’t matter”_** Even intervened making Sana relax **_“What matters is that she chose us ‘cause we’re obviously way cooler than your girlfriend Mags”_**

He winked an eye at Sana which Sana thanked with a smile.

 ** _“Ha, you wish! No one is cooler than Vilde”_** Magnus said matter-of-factly

All the boys laughed at him making him pout like a baby.

 ** _“Come on Mags, you know we like you, sometimes”_** Jonas said ruffling his hair gently

 ** _“I forgive you but only because Even is cool”_** Magnus said

“ ** _Yasss”_** Even said doing a sign of victory with his fist

 ** _“Can you stop flirting with my boyfriend, Magnus?”_** Isak said rolling his eyes

 ** _“Aw, baby you know I love you and I wouldn’t change you for anyone”_** Even said smiling **_“Except for Sana. If she wanted me, I would totally ditch you for her”_**

 ** _“Damn, even I would ditch myself for Sana”_** Isak said laughing

Sana blushed and smiled at them. She was a lot calmer now. Those boys always had a way to make her feel accepted and welcomed.

 ** _“You better watch your back, Isabelle”_** Sana said **_“Maybe one day I’ll steal your boyfriend”_**

**_“I would have to accept that, no way I could compete with you”_ **

**_“Okay, stop the flirting and let’s eat. Sana you can sit here, Isak will sit on the floor”_** Even said pointing at the spot on the sofa next to him where Isak had been before he had opened the door.

 ** _“It’s okay, I can sit on the floor”_** she said

 ** _“Don’t worry Sana. Isak likes to sit on the floor between Even’s legs so he can play with his hair like this”_** Jonas said doing a demonstration with Magnus who was sat between his legs on the floor **_“It’s gross to watch but you’ll get used to it”_**

 ** _“Yeah, I think I could get use to this”_** she said smiling and sitting between him and Even on the couch


	9. Wednesday 11:17am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd update of the day  
> (I know the contact name should say Elias bakkoush because it's how Sana has him but the name was too long for the app, sorry)

**WEDNESDAY 11:17AM**

 

****

**-x-**


	10. Wednesday 1:01pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th update of the day

They were all still in the same position they had been the whole morning. After having breakfast they had spent some time talking, laughing at the most random things. When Sana and Isak had started talking about biology Even decided that it was time to stop the talking and do something else or the rest of the guys would fall asleep. After receiving a death glare from both Isak and Sana who acted offended at the fact that they would consider biology boring, Even convinced them that it would be way more funny to watch some things he had been filming for a few months now. Well, actually Sana didn’t need much convincing, as soon as Even mentioned that some of the videos included Isak dancing to lame pop songs, she was in. Isak on the other hand didn’t like the idea of everyone watching those videos, especially since he didn’t even know half of them existed. But a “baby, believe me, you look really hot in every video, I’m sure you’ll love it” from Even was enough to make him stop complaining.

The truth was that the videos were actually really good. And they weren’t only about Isak but about all of them. Everyone was in there, even Sana. Even had filmed them at school, at parties, chilling at home.

There was one video, from a party that took place a month ago, in it you could see Sana, sitting in a couch alone while the rest of her friends were drinking and dancing. That’s how it always was, whenever they were at a party her friends would forget about her and enjoy themselves without her. Not that she was blaming them, probably she could’ve tried harder to fit in, but the truth was that she hoped they would accept her just the way she was. The camera focused on Sana for a moment and then went black before another video started, one with Isak trying to cook at his and Even’s apartment.

She could feel Even’s eyes on her, he was clearly checking out if she was okay after watching that video with her at the party. And now that she thought about it, she could remember that day specifically. She had been sitting in the couch of whoever’s apartment that was, alone, and she had felt a pair of eyes on her, just like Even’s now. Moments later Even had sat with her in the couch and had spent the rest of the night talking to her. Isak had also joined them half an hour later. She hadn’t thought much of it in that moment, but now, watching the video it was clear. Even had realized that she was alone and had made her company for the rest of the night.

She turned to look at Even who was still looking at her and smiled as a way to say thank you. He nodded and focused again in the TV. There weren’t more words needed.

 

**_“Guys, we should get going if we want to see the parade”_** Magnus said standing up.

**_“Do we have to go?”_** Jonas asked

**_“Yes! And good news, Vilde and the girls are coming to”_** Magnus said

**_“DO WE HAVE TO GO?”_** Jonas repeated rolling his eyes.

**_“Hey!”_** Magnus said offended

**_“Um…I don’t think I’m going, but you guys can go”_** Sana said standing up and picking up her things to leave

**_“Actually, Isak and me aren’t going so you can stay with us Sana while the rest of the guys go,  if you want”_** Even said

**_“We’re not going?”_** Isak asked confused, that was a new plan

Sana could see Even saying something to Isak with his eyes, something only Isak could understand.

**_“Yup, guys, Even, Sana and me are staying but you can go”_** Isak said

**_“Can’t Magnus go and Jonas and I stay too?”_** Mahdi asked

**_“Nope, we can’t. Come on Mahdi, Mags, let’s go”_** Jonas, who had paid attention to their friends expression said.

**_“I thought you didn’t want to come”_** Mahdi complained

**_“Changed my mind, come on”_** Jonas said pushing both Magnus and Mahdi out of the door.

 

**_“You didn’t have to do that”_** Sana told Isak and Even once the rest of the guys had left.

**_“What do you mean? We don’t really like parades. We rather stay here with you”_** Even said

**_“Come on, Even. I would believe that of Isak, but you? I know you’re dying to film the parade, or well, film Isak watching the parade”_** Sana said

**_“She has a point”_** Isak said laughing

**_“It doesn’t matter. You’re our friend and you seem like you can use a friend right now”_** Even said.

Sana bit her lip and nodded compulsively trying to hold back the tears.

**_“Oh, come here”_** Isak said standing up from the floor and guiding Sana back on the couch. Then he sat down too, between Even and her.

**_“What’s going on?”_** Even asked **_“You can tell us”_**

**_“I’m so sorry…”_** Sana whispered **_“about what happened on Friday. I’m so so so sorry”_**

**_“Sana! It wasn’t your fault”_** Even said

_“ **Yes it was because…”**_ she stopped mid-sentence and looked at Even, then at Isak and then back at Even. She wasn’t sure how much she could say in front of Isak.

**_“It’s okay, Isak knows what happened at Bakka. Everything.”_** Even said nodding

**_“He does?”_ **

**_“Well, it’s not like I could hide it any longer after he almost had his nose broken”_ **

**_“I’m so sorry”_** Sana said again

**_“Oh, come on Sana, it was a joke. He’s alright”_ **

**_“Yeah, I’m a tough guy”_** Isak added

**_“A tough guy that cried like a baby while the nurse cured him, but yeah, a tough guy”_** Even teased making Sana laugh.

**_“Thank you for being so nice but it really was my fault”_** Sana said

**_“Sana…”_ **

“ ** _No, Even, it really was my fault. I invited them. I knew you were going to be there and I invited them. I had my own personal reasons but I also hoped that if you saw each other you would work things out. It wasn’t my decision to make and I’m sorry”_**

**_“Sana…you didn’t force us to fight. Yeah, you invited them, but the fight wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault and everybody’s fault at the same time. It was just a series of misunderstanding and you had nothing to do with that. Believe me”_** Even affirmed.

“ ** _It’s not just that, is it?”_** Isak asked **_“Something else is going on with you”_**

Sana looked at them considering whether she should tell them everything that had happened on Friday or not. The truth was that she hadn’t told anyone yet, not everything. Yes, she had told Elias some things but not the whole truth and she felt like she really needed to tell someone. Maybe Isak and Even were the ones.

**_“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to but we’re here if you do want”_** Even said

**_“I think it’d be nice to tell someone…”_** Sana said

**_“Then we’re here. It has something to do with the girls, right? That’s why you’re not with them”_ **

“ ** _Yeah…I guess you may have noticed that we’re not as closed as we were”_**

**_“Kind of”_** Isak admitted.

**_“Well, um…we needed money to pay the bus so I convinced Sara and her friends to pay for it while I was still the boss. But then she started to leave me out of things, like groups and parties and things like that. And at first I thought I was being paranoid but then after the fight I was in the bathroom and I heard some pepsimax girls talking about Sara wanting to throw me out off the bus”_ **

**_“What?”_** Isak asked

**_“Wow baby, your ex-girlfriend likes to play dirty”_** Even said

**_“Can we focus?”_** Isak said rolling his eyes **_“Sana, continue”_**

**_“Yeah…I wasn’t really surprised about her wanting me out of the bus to be honest but what really hurt is the thought of the girls knowing and not telling me, like I don’t know maybe they don’t know about Sara’s plans but they’ve been so closed lately…and also the girls said something about Vilde saying mean stuff about me and my brother behind my back. And I just…I felt so alone”_** as hard as she was trying not to cry, some tears started to fall down her face **_“Like I know I have Elias and I have you guys, but I just feel alone ‘cause I also thought I had him and then I saw him kissing her and realized that it was all in my head and I just, I can’t face any of them even if it’s not their fault that I had been imagining things but still it hurts every time I see them and I don’t know how I’m going to deal with it and I just…”_**

**_“Sana, relax, breathe, just breathe”_** Even said worried. **_“That’s it, inhale, exhale…just like that”_**

Sana followed Even’s instructions and tried to calm down.

**_“Okay, now go back ‘cause I think I’m lost here. Who’s he? Who’s she? Who was kissing who?”_ **

**_“Yousef…”_** she sighed ** _“He is Yousef”_**

**_“Yousef?”_ **

**_“You don’t know him, Isak”_** Sana said

**_“Acar? Yousef Acar?”_** Even asked

Sana nodded.

**_“Was he on the fight?”_ **

**_“He was the one that tried to stop it, actually”_** Even told his boyfriend

**_“He did?”_** Sana asked surprised

**_“Yeah, he did. But no one would listen to him”_** Even said, then he added **_“So, what happened between you two?”_**

**_“Well…we were getting closer, or at least that’s what I thought. We would text and talk and play basketball and he would look at me like…I don’t know…”_ **

**_“Oh, I know. Yousef has been giving you hearteyes  since I’ve known him”_** Even affirmed

**_“Well, apparently it doesn’t mean anything ‘cause I saw him on Friday…kissing Noora”_ **

**_“Noora?”_** Isak asked confused **_“Isn’t Noora still with William?”_**

**_“She isn’t…she actually found out on Friday that William has a new girlfriend…and that I knew that. And she’s been showing signs of being interested in Yousef. So I guess that on Friday, she finally confirmed it. When I got out of the bathroom they were kissing”_ **

**_“Are you sure? That doesn’t sound like Yousef”_ **

**_“Yes, Even, I think I know a kiss when I see it”_ **

**_“Have you talked to them?”_** Isak asked **_“Have you asked them to explain it to you?”_**

**_“No. Of course not, because if I ask them they’ll know that I have feelings for him”_ **

**_“Yeah but…maybe there’s a reason why that kiss happened, one that you don’t know about”_ **

**_“What reason could there be, Isak? Other than them liking each other”_** Sana rolled her eyes

**_“Okay, story time.”_** Even said **_“After I kissed this boy for the first time, in a pool all Romeo and Juliet kind of thing, I told him I was going to break up with Sonja. But then I freaked out and well…”_**

**_“I saw him kissing Sonja at a party”_** Isak finished **_“And it broke me, I felt stupid and like I didn’t mean anything to him”_**

**_“Baby…”_** Even whispered holding Isak’s hand

**_“But look at us now. We talked things out and now we’re better than ever”_** Isak brought Even’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently

**_“You’re so disgustingly cute”_** Sana said wiping away the tears from her face

**_“The thing is that I think you should tell them how you feel and give them the chance to explain themselves. You won’t lose anything trying.”_ **

**_“I don’t know what I fear the most…they telling me that the kiss meant something…or him telling me that he did have feelings for me…I won’t ever be what he needs”_** Sana whispered

**_“I think that’s something he has to decide…and if you want my opinion, I think he’d be a full if he didn’t want you”_** Even said **_“Am I right?”_**

**_“I already said it, I’d ditch myself for you Sana”_ **

**_“Thank you guys”_** Sana smiled

**_“Also, the advice works for the girls too. I think you should talk to them, tell them how you feel and what you heard and see if they support you”_** Isak said **_“And if they don’t then it’s their loss. In our squad there will always be a free spot for you”_**

**_“Thanks”_ **

**_“Evak is always here for you”_** Even added smiling

**_“You call yourselves Evak?”_** Sana asked raising an eyebrow

**_“He does, I don’t. It was Magnus idea. I’ve tried to make him stop using it but he won’t listen to me”_** Isak said rolling his eyes

**_“Oh come on baby, you know you love it”_** Even said kissing Isak’s cheek

**_“Okay, I get the boys now. I think I’m going to leave you two”_** Sana said standing up

**_“Sanasol! Don’t go, we will behave”_** Isak begged

**_“It’s okay, I have to go anyway. I have a lot of things to think about”_ **

**_“Fine, but remember that we’re always here if you want to come back”_** Even said standing up and walking her to the door, followed by Isak

**_“Oh, I almost forgot”_** Sana said **_“Elias asked me to tell you, both of you, that he’s sorry about the fight”_**

**_“You can tell him that it’s okay. We’re cool”_ **

**_“I really think he misses you”_ **

**_“Yeah, I miss them too…Maybe one day we will work things out”_ **

**_“I really hope so. Thank you again guys, for everything”_ **

Isak and Even nodded and she turned around and left. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She still had a lot to think about, she wasn’t sure if she was going to take Isak and Even’s advice, but she felt relieved after being able to tell someone the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written exactly what happened at Bakka or at the fight because since we don’t really know I don’t want to make assumptions


	11. Wednesday 5:48pm-8:25pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the day

**Wednesday 5:48pm**

****

**Wednesday 8:25pm**

****

**-x-**


	12. Thursday 11:28am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st update of the day!

## Thursday 11:28am

One less problem, two more to go.

Her problem with the girls seemed a lot easier to resolve than the other one, the one with him-who-shall-not-be-named.

It’s not like she could wait any longer to talk to them anyway ‘cause the bus meeting was starting in two minutes and she needed to be there.

She took the paper she had spent the whole night redacting from her bag and approached the table where the girls were sitting outside. All them were already there, even Noora. As always the laughs stopped when she got to the table

 ** _“Sana, finally. I was starting to think that you were not going to come”_** Sara said

 ** _“Next time it’ll be nice if you arrived sooner”_** Vilde added smiling

 ** _“Oh don’t worry Vilde, there won’t be a next time”_** Sana said handing the paper to Sara **_“This is my formal resignation as bus boss”_**

Sara took the paper from Sana’s hands confused and started to read it. Vilde looked over Sara’s shoulder trying to see if what Sana was saying was true. The rest of the girls, her girls, Eva, Chris and Noora just looked at Sana frowning.

 ** _“What is this?”_** Sara asked acting like she was hurt to see Sana resigning.

 ** _“I just told you, I won’t be the bus boss anymore. In fact, I won’t be in the bus anymore. I don’t think I really fit in with you girls”_** Sana said smiling sarcastically

 ** _“Well, I guess it was doomed to happen then, I just hope we didn’t make anything to make you feel uncomfortable”_** Sara said faking a smile.

**_“Oh Sara, don’t act like you didn’t see this coming. You got what you wanted. I’m out of the bus, it’s all yours”_ **

“ ** _Sana…I don’t think you’re being fair with Sara”_** Vilde said

 ** _“Vilde, believe me, you really don’t want to talk to me right now”_** Sana warned her

 ** _“But Sana…why are you leaving?”_** Eva asked

 ** _“Because they were going to throw me out of the bus anyway!”_** Sana said desperate

“ ** _It hurts me that you would think that of me…”_** Sara said acting innocent.

**_“Drop the act Sara. I heard two of your minions saying that you weren’t going to allow me on the bus ‘cause you own it and I don’t have any right to be there. A piece of advice? Tell your friends to check the bathroom stalls before actually talking shit about people”_ **

Sara’s smiled faded and squinted at her knowing that she had been caught. Eva, Chris, Noora and Vilde turned to her confused and expecting her to explain.

 ** _“I’m sure you misunderstood it, there’s no way that’s true, right Sara?”_** Vilde asked

 ** _“Does it matter, though? She’s leaving willingly, I’m not forcing her”_** Sara said

 ** _“You thought I was going to wait for you to tell me to go? You really don’t know me”_** Sana said

“ ** _Girl, that’s not cool”_** Chris told Sara

 ** _“So you really are a psycho, huh? How could you act all innocent and then betray Sana?”_** Noora stood up and faced Sara

 ** _“Noora, I don’t need you to defend me”_** Sana said bitterly earning a hurt and confused look from Noora.

Maybe she wasn’t being fair to her, but she couldn’t bear the thought of Noora being a good friend to her, not now.

**_“In fact, I don’t need anyone to defend me. I’m the one who’s not allowed on the bus so I’m the one who’s leaving. You all can stay and have fun”_ **

**_“Sana…”_** Vilde whispered

**_“You know what? I do have one more thing to say before leaving. It’s another advice, now it’s for you Vilde. When you are friends with someone you’re not supposed to talk shit about them or their family behind their backs. I just thought you should know that, if you intend to have real friends anytime soon”_ **

And with that Sana just turned around and left, leaving 24 speechless girls behind.

-x-

*insert badass song as Sana leaves


	13. Thursday 2:15pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd update of the day

**Thursday 2:15pm**

\---x---


	14. Thursday 3:57pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd update of the day

**Thursday 3:57pm**

 

****

**\--x--**


	15. Thursday 6:26pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th update of the day

## Thursday 6:26pm

They both knew. Noora and Yousef knew why she was upset, it was a matter of time before one of them confronted her asking why she even cared about the kiss. What was she going to say then? “I’m sorry, I just don’t want my friend being with a nice guy” or “I’m sorry I just don’t want my brother’s best friend being with my best friend, ‘cause that would mean I would have to see her more”.

Nope, definitely none of those excuses were good enough. And Sana didn’t know what hurt the most, that they both knew, or that they were talking to each other.

She was trying to concentrate on her biology homework instead, but it wasn’t working. She was considering giving up and taking a relaxing bath when the bell rang. She looked at her watch, 6:26pm, probably her mom had forgotten the keys.

**_“Elias, can you open the door?”_** Sana yelled loud enough for him to hear

**_“Coming”_** he said back

Poor Elias, she thought, he was being so nice to her. As long as she was at home, so was he. He would enter her room from time to time, checking that she was okay.

**_“Uh, Sana? Can you come downstairs? You have visit.”_** Elias shouted after a moment

Sana frowned wondering who that could be. For a moment she froze thinking that it could be Yousef but there was no way Elias would have let him in…was it?

She walked down the stairs and past the hallway until she got to the front door. There, a very confused Elias and a very nervous blonde girl, Noora, were waiting for her.

**_“What are you doing here?”_** Sana asked frowning again

**_“You weren’t answering my texts. Can we talk?”_ **

She considered whether accepting or not. She knew that if she said no, as much as Noora would protest Elias would make her leave. But she also knew that Noora wasn’t giving up, she would come back the following day, and the day after that, and the day after that until she got to talk to Sana. She might as well end that already.

**_“Okay, let’s talk. Come to the living room”_** Sana said leading the way.

**_“Sana?”_** Elias asked as a way to make sure that she was okay with that

Sana just nodded letting him know that she was.

The girls entered the living room and closed the door behind them.

Elias knew that he should give them space and he shouldn’t listen to what they were going to say, it was a private conversation. But a part of him was worried about his sister and he needed to make sure that everything was okay. He pressed his ear against the door waiting for them to talk.

**_“Well, what do you want?”_** He heard Sana asking

**_“Sana, I know you saw Yousef and me kissing”_** Noora said

Elias took a few steps back in shock and closed his hands in fists. Oh boy, Yousef freaking Acar was definitely going to hear him. He tried to be as silent as he could and went to his bedroom to grab his phone, there was a text he needed to send.

 

Meanwhile back in the living room Sana still hadn’t said anything to Noora’s confession.

**_“Sana, please say something”_ **

“ ** _What do you want me to say? Yes, I saw you both kissing. So what?”_**

**_“So you are upset about it and I want to explain it to you”_ **

**_“Noora, I don’t want to know the details. You both are single, you can do whatever you want, you can date whoever you want. It’s none of my business.”_ **

**_“It’s not like that Sana, it’s not like that. Just please, hear me out okay? If after that you want me to leave, I’ll leave”_ **

**_“Fine, talk”_ **

Noora took a moment to put all her thoughts in order before starting her explanation.

**_“I was really mad at you for not telling me about William and I know I had no right to be mad. You were just trying to protect me and you’ve been there for me during these past few weeks when no one else was. But in that moment I was a mess.”_** She took a deep breath before continuing **_“After you left to stop the fight, Yousef was going to follow you but I stopped him because I really didn’t want to be alone. He noticed the state I was in and asked me if I was okay. That’s when I tried to kiss him. But he rejected me. He told me that he didn’t see me like that and that he was sorry. He also said that even if he did like me he wouldn’t kiss me knowing that I was upset.”_**

**_“But he did kiss you, I saw it. I’m not crazy”_** Sana said matter-of-factly.

**_“I know…there’s more. He asked me what had happened and I told him that I had just found out that my ex-boyfriend had a new girlfriend and I just wanted to forget about him. And Yousef, he was really nice to me. He told me not to worry, that I would find someone else soon. And that’s when I screwed up…I realize it now”_ **

**_“Continue”_** Sana urged her, as much as it was hurting to hear the truth, she needed it.

**_“I told him that maybe he wasn’t that immature after all. He was confused and asked me what I would think that in the first place. And I…I told him that you had said that he was immature and that guys like him only used girls. I didn’t think that it’d mean anything at the moment, I didn’t know that it would hurt him that bad. And like I told you I was a mess and I said that I really didn’t care about what you, Sana, had said, that muslims can only be with muslims, that I didn’t want any commitment, I only wanted to have fun that night.”_ **

Sana’s mouth slightly parted, her chest tightened and her hands started to shake. She was still processing the new information but everything was starting to make sense now.

**_“Keep going”_** she said with a thread of voice, she could feel the tears trying to come out.

**_“When I looked at him again, after saying those things, he had changed. His eyes…they were dark and angry and…now that I think about it, maybe  sad too. He looked like his world had just crashed in front of him. So I took that moment of vulnerability and tried to kiss him again…And this time, he kissed me back.”_ **

Sana felt the tears rolling down her face. Noora took a step forward like she wanted to console her but Sana backed off and quickly wiped away the tears, not like it was helping ‘cause there were more coming out of her eyes.

**_“Keep talking”_ **

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“Keep talking, I want to know the rest. What happened? Did you…did you…?”_** She couldn’t bring herself to say it

**_“No! No, no, no. Of course not.”_** Noora said fast **_“Uh…Like I said I kissed him and he kissed me back but I knew he wasn’t really into it. Like yes, he was kissing me, but it was like he didn’t really care. But to be honest, I didn’t care either, I just wanted to be distracted. But then he stopped, he pulled away and his eyes…Sana his eyes were red like he was about to cry. He started to apologize, he said he was sorry and that he shouldn’t have kissed me. He told me that he was in love with someone else and that he had only kissed me to try to forget her but that when he kissed me he realized that he didn’t want to forget her, he didn’t want to give up on her yet. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy beating himself up so badly, it was like he was going insane. He kept saying that he had screwed up, that he shouldn’t have kissed me, that he was stupid. I tried to calm him, I told him that it was okay, that no one had to know about the kiss, that it didn’t mean anything. We were both a mess when it happened, we were just trying to be distracted and got caught up in the moment.”_**

Noora stopped for a moment, waiting for Sana to say something but she didn’t. She just stood there looking at her and crying.

**_“He never said who the girl he was in love with was. And honestly, I didn’t thought about it much. But now I know. It’s you, Sana. He was in love with you…he is in love with you and it was my fault that he acted the way he did. I swear I didn’t say those things about what you told me to hurt you or hurt him, I didn’t think it would mean anything to him Sana. I’m really, really, sorry. And so is he. He’s devastated right now, but he likes you, Sana, a lot. He begged me to come here and make sure that you were okay because you wouldn’t talk to him”_ **

**_“If he really likes me why didn’t he talk to me, first? Why was his first reaction after hearing those things to kiss you and not talking to me?”_** Sana whispered.

**_“Because I was there and he was a mess”_ **

**_“Is that how it’s always going to be? Every time things get difficult he’s going to do something stupid and I’ll have to forgive him because he was a mess?”_** She said louder this time

**_“I don’t…I can’t really talk for him and I can’t make a decision for you neither. All I can tell you is that I think he really, really, likes you and I think you should give him the chance to explain, just like you gave it to me.”_ **

**_“I don’t know what to do…”_** Sana said sitting on the couch.

Noora walked to her and sat by her side.

**_“It’s your decision and no one is going to judge you whatever you decide.”_** She took a deep breath and then continued **_“I’m really sorry Sana and I hope that someday you’ll be able to forgive me. I’ll leave now if you want me to”_**

**_“It’s okay…you can stay. It wasn’t your fault…you didn’t know. Maybe you shouldn’t have said those things but…I just I don’t want to be angry at everyone anymore, it feels so lonely and tiring.”_ **

**_“I really am sorry”_ **

**_“I know”_ **

**_“Can I hug you? Pretty please?”_** Noora said pouting

**_“Yes, you can”_** Sana said rolling her eyes but smiling.

The girls hugged each other and laughed together.

**_“Also, you were a badass today”_** Noora said when they pulled apart **_“I loved how you dragged Sara. I don’t know how they’re going to manage to have a cool bus without us”_**

**_“Us?”_** Sana asked

**_“You don’t think I’m going to stay there without you, do you? I told you, I only joined the bus thing to get to know you”_ **

Sana smiled at her friend and nodded

**_“And Sana…the girls didn’t know about Sara’s plan. They were really upset after you left, especially Vilde”_ **

**_“She was talking shit about me and my brother with the pepsimax girls, she told them that Elias had called me a slave”_ **

**_“You know how Vilde is…”_ **

**_“Yes, I know how Vilde is and I love her, I really do, but does that mean that I will always have to act like her comments don’t hurt? Is that fair?”_ **

**_“No, it isn’t fair…I’m sorry”_ **

**_“Damn, Noora, stop apologizing for everything. It’s not your fault”_ **

**_“I’m sorry”_ **

Sana glared at Noora raising an eyebrow

**_“I promise that wasn’t intentional”_** Noora said biting her lip trying not to laugh

Sana rolled her eyes but laughed

**_“Want a hot chocolate? Seems like we could really use it”_** Sana asked

**_“That’s why you’re my best friend, always with the great ideas”_ **


	16. Thursday 7:01pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th update of the day

**Thursday 7:01pm (Elias' phone)**

****

**-x-**


	17. Thursday 7:38pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th update of the day

## Thursday 7:38pm

He was already there when Elias arrived.

If he had been angry at Yousef before, now that he was seeing him it was like he lost control.

He approached him yelling at him.

**_“You kissed her fucking best friend?!?!”_ **

He got to him and pushed him making him take a few steps back.

 ** _“What the hell were you thinking?!”_** he yelled again

“ ** _Sana told you?”_** was all that Yousef could say.

**_“No! She didn’t! Your girlfriend is right now at my house talking to my sister because you weren’t brave enough to talk to her yourself”_ **

**_“She wouldn’t talk to me! You wouldn’t let me talk to her”_** Yousef protested.

 ** _“Because you said you didn’t know what you had done!! She fucking likes you and you kissed her best friend, how could you not know why she was hurt??!!”_** Elias said pushing him again

 ** _“She what?”_** Yousef asked confused.

**_“She likes you! Why do you think she invited us there? Because she likes you, she wanted you to come! I told her that you were a good guy, I told her not to worry about the religion thing, I convinced her to invite you and you kiss her best friend? And now you act like you don’t know she likes you?”_ **

**_“I didn’t know!! I thought it was all in my head, I thought she had invited us only so we could be friends with Even again, how would I know she likes me?”_** Yousef said desperate

 ** _“How wouldn’t you? Don’t you see the way she looks at you? Are you blind?”_** Once again Elias pushed Yousef

 ** _“Maybe I am!!_** **”** Yousef, who was not fighting back, yelled.

 ** _“That’s your excuse? Why aren’t you defending yourself?”_** Elias asked “ ** _Fight back!”_** he yelled pushing him with every word.

**_“I won’t! I won’t fight you Elias ‘cause this is what I deserve. If you want to punch me, then do it, I deserve it!”_ **

**_“I don’t want to punch you Yousef! Well, right now I want to, but I won’t. I want to understand why on earth would you kiss Noora?”_ **

**_“Because I’m stupid! That’s why. I thought…I thought I didn’t have a chance with Sana, I thought she didn’t like me, I thought it had been all in my head. I was a mess and I wanted to be distracted, to forget about everything. And Noora was there and she kissed me and I just…I kissed her back. But I didn’t feel anything and I just…I don’t want to give up on Sana, I don’t want to forget her. But it doesn’t matter now because she hates me and she won’t ever forgive me”_ **

He covered his face with his hands and started to cry. He had tried really, really, hard during these past few days not to lose hope, not to break, but knowing that Sana indeed liked him and that he had broken her heart was too much for him. He felt like garbage and he knew that if he had ever had a chance with Sana, he had just lost it.

 ** _“Damn it, dude, don’t cry”_** Elias said hugging his friend. **_“Everything will be fine”_**

 ** _“She’ll never forgive me”_** Yousef mumbled between his hands

 ** _“Yes, she will. You just need to talk to her”_** Elias said pulling away from his friend and removing his hands from his face to make him look at him.

**_“She won’t talk to me”_ **

**_“She will, you just need to give her time, just don’t give up on her, show her that you’re still there”_ **

Yousef sighed and nodded.

“ ** _Damn, I really thought Noora would like tough boys like me more than softies like you”_** Elias said more to himself than to Yousef

 ** _“You like Noora?”_** Yousef asked chuckling and wiping away the tears that had been rolling down his face

 ** _“No.”_** Elias said **_“Well, she’s pretty”_**

 ** _“And she’s a good kisser”_** Yousef added

Elias glared at him, his eyes squinted, his mouth forming a line

 ** _“Too soon?”_** Yousef asked knowing he had messed up, again

**_“Way too soon, way, way too soon. In fact, I don’t think there’ll come a day when it’ll stop being too soon”_ **

**_“Good to know”_** Yousef said nodding

Elias rolled his eyes and put his arm around Yousef’s shoulders.

**_“Now, let’s sit and tell me exactly what happened on Friday. Step by step, I need to know the whole truth if I’m going to help you”_ **

**-x-**


	18. Thursday 8:38pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th update of the day  
> 2 more to come!

**Thursday 8:38pm (Sana's phone)**

****

**-x-**


	19. Thursday 9:07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8th update of the day  
> 1 more to come  
> Sorry for updating so much in so little time, I hope you're not overwhelmed!

Elias had just arrived home from his talk with Yousef. He went to his room and started to change into his pajamas when his door opened.

**_“Damn it, Sana! Can you knock?”_** he said putting his t-shirt on

**_“What is this?”_** Sana said showing him her phone. **_“What is this, Elias?”_**

Elias took the phone from her and read it. It was a conversation between Sana and an unknown number. Well, actually the unknown number was the only one doing the talking. From what it said, Elias guessed the unknown number was Yousef. He looked at her confused as to why she was so mad at him.

**_“Can you explain me how does he know how I feel about him?”_** Sana said angry **_“Because the only two people that know that are you and Noora. And I’m sure Noora hasn’t told him”_**

He looked down at the phone and read the conversation again. Yeah, now he got it. That boy Yousef couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“Did you or did you not tell Yousef that I like him?”_ **

**_“I did…”_ **

**_“Why on earth would you do that Elias?!”_** she yelled **_“When did you even do that? Are you coming from seeing him?”_**

**_“Okay, relax, I’m going to tell you just relax, okay?”_ **

**_“Don’t tell me to relax!”_ **

**_“Fine. Okay. I heard Noora saying that you saw her and Yousef kissing.”_ **

**_“And now you spy on me too?”_ **

**_“No! Yes…maybe. I just, I was worried about you and I heard it and I told Yousef to meet me.”_ **

**_“Elias what have you done to him?”_ **

**_“Nothing! I swear!. Well, I kind of pushed him a little bit but I didn’t hurt him!”_ **

Sana rolled her eyes and sighed desperately. She sat down on the bed and put her head between her hands.

**_“What happened?”_** she asked

**_“I told him that I knew about him and Noora and basically I said that he was a dick because you liked him and he had kissed your best friend. And well, apparently he didn’t know you like him. Like, how clueless can that boy be?”_ **

**_“Really, Elias? That’s your biggest concern here? How clueless can he be?”_** she said glaring at him

**_“Yes, Sana, in fact it is. Because he told me what happened, he told me how and why it happened and the fact that he was completely clueless about your feelings towards him played a big part in it”_ **

**_“How was he?”_** she sighed

**_“Honestly? Pretty bad. He was a mess. He feels like he has lost any chance he had with you.”_** Elias walked to the bed and sat next to her **_“Has he? Lost any chance he had with you, I mean.”_**

**_“I don’t know…”_ **

**_“You know you’re my sister and you will always come first but, I’ve known Yousef for a very long time and I know he just made a mistake and he feels bad about it. Maybe, maybe you could give him a chance to explain you the kiss”_ **

**_“It’s not about the kiss anymore, Elias”_ **

**_“It isn’t?”_** he asked confused

**_“No. I get it, Noora told me what happened and maybe I don’t know the whole story but I get it, I get why they kissed and I forgive them. That’s not what bothers me”_ **

**_“Then what it is?”_ **

**_“The fact that he didn’t trust me enough to talk to me, the fact that his reaction when things got difficult was kissing another girl and not coming to me. And like, I can’t even be mad at him for that because I did the same thing a couple of weeks ago. Yes, I didn’t kiss anyone but when I found out that he wasn’t muslim I blocked him from everywhere, I avoided him because I thought that everything was over instead of talking to him and try to work things out”_ **

**_“But you did talk after that, didn’t you? You solved things”_ **

**_“Yes, we did. After a whole week apart, a week that was like hell, just like this week. Is that how it’s always going to be? Every time that things get difficult we mess up and instead of talking to each other we isolate ourselves and go through hell until we’re forced to talk about it? How is that healthy?”_ **

**_“I don’t know, sis”_** Elias said putting his arm around her **_“But maybe you can learn from your mistakes. Things are different now. You know he likes you and he knows you like him. Now when things get difficult you’ll know that and you’ll know how it is being apart and how it is being together and you’ll be able to decide which is best.”_**

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

**_“Just hear him out. You won’t lose anything trying. And if after that you’re still not convinced then I’ll support your decision and I’m sure he will respect it too.”_** He made a pause and then continued “ ** _and if he doesn’t, I can always kill him and bury his body”_**

**_“That would be very nice of you”_** Sana laughed

**_“Whatever my sister needs”_ **

**_-x-_ **


	20. Thursday 10:06pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the day!!

**Thursday 10:06pm (Sana's phone)**

****

**-x-**

 

 

(Noticed something new? Apart from the fact that Sana has finally answered of course)


	21. Friday 3:35pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st update of the day
> 
> One more to come at night and that’s it, the end
> 
> I really hope you’ve liked it and that you don’t think it’s either too dramatic nor too sugar-coated. I’ve tried to give it a good ending ‘cause that’s what I want for the show and still be realistic at the same time
> 
> I hope I haven’t disappointed you and I'm sorry if it's waaay too long
> 
> Love you al!!

It’s coming. That’s what Sana thought when the bell that indicated the end of the classes rang. She had spent the whole night thinking about that exact moment, the moment when she would have to face him, this time for real. No excuses, no escaping, no avoiding. Just the both of them, in front of each other, talking about them. She would listen to him and he would listen to her and then they would have to make a decision, stop everything or take the plunge and try.

She got out of her class and walked down the hallway thinking about what she was about to face when she heard someone calling her.

**_“Hey! Sana!”_** Noora said approaching her **_“How are you?”_**

**_“I’m fine, I guess”_** she said

**_“Have you talked to him?”_** Noora asked not knowing if she should.

**_“No. Or yes. I mean, he texted me last night. Apparently Elias told him that I like him”_ **

**_“No he didn’t!”_** Noora said widening her eyes

“ ** _Yes, he did.”_** Sana said rolling her eyes **_“He heard us talking yesterday and went to talk to Yousef and ask him for an explanation”_**

**_“And did he give one?”_ **

**_“Yeah, but Elias only told me some things, I actually want to hear it from him”_ **

**_“That means you’re going to talk to him?”_** Noora stopped her and smiled

**_“I texted him last night, I told him we could talk after school”_** Sana said biting her lip.

“ ** _That’s awesome!”_**

**_“I haven’t decided what I’m going to do yet. But I’m willing to listen to him, though”_ **

**_“Of course, no pressure”_ **

**_“Have you…”_** Sana started, fearing the answer to the question she was about to ask **_“Have you talked to him?”_**

**_“Me?”_** Noora asked confused. Then she understood what she was insinuating **_“No, no, no. Sana, no. We don’t talk. He only texted me yesterday via Facebook because he thought you may listen to me instead of him. But we don’t text each other. At all”_**

**_“Okay, that’s good to know”_** Sana said smiling to herself

**_“Aw, look at you all smiley!”_** Noora said tenderly

**_“I still have to hear his side of the story but at least now I’m in a better place than where I was a week ago”_ **

**_“Of course, and no one is expecting you to do anything that you’re not comfortable with but it’s nice to see you smiling and that he’s able to make you smile like that”_ **

**_“Yeah…”_** Sana said biting her lip **_“I’m actually really nervous, I’m shaking right now”_**

Sana showed Noora her hands and she was in fact shaking.

**_“What if I mess it up? What if he messes it up? What if he’s changed his mind?”_** Sana said worried

**_“Hey, don’t think about that. Just wait and see what happens”_ **

Sana nodded and both of the girls restarted their way out of the building when Sana heard her name being called again. This time it wasn’t one girl but three the ones approaching them, Eva, Chris and Vilde.

**_“Sana, wait!”_** Eva yelled.

The three girls got to them and stopped in front of them clearly nervous.

**_“Sana, we want to apologize about yesterday”_** Chris started **_“we didn’t react the way we were supposed to. We should’ve left with you instantly but we were so shocked in that moment. But still, it’s not an excuse and we’re sorry”_**

**_“And also, we’re sorry we’ve been shitty friends lately”_** Eva added **_“We were too focused on being popular and partying that we didn’t realize that you were feeling left out, that we were leaving you out. And we know is not only about the pepsimax girls and that we’ve been behaving like that for a really long time and we’re sorry for that. And we left the bus by the way”_**

**_“Also…Sana”_** Vilde said with a thread of voice not daring to look at her in the eyes **_“I’m really sorry…I know that I say things that I shouldn’t say and that I’m an ignorant sometimes and I know that’s not an excuse but I’m really sorry if I hurt you. I’ll try to think before talking from now on. Maybe you can educate me so I won’t be an ignorant anymore and I can understand you better? I really want to be friends again.”_**

Sana took a moment to process of the words. She wasn’t expecting any of that. She had already convinced herself that the girls were better off without her. But them apologizing to her, that was unexpected, especially coming for Vilde.

**_“Girls, it’s okay. You really don’t have to leave the bus because of me. Especially you, Vilde. You were really excited about the whole bus thing”_ **

**_“I don’t want to be in a bus where you’re not Sana, where neither of you are. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I really love you guys and the whole purpose of this bus thing was to be friends with you”_** Vilde said

**_“And we’ve broken that promise and we’re really sorry for that”_** Eva added.

**_“Besides, we could rent a bicycle and still be cooler than their bus, because we’d have you girl”_** Chris said making all the girls laugh

“ ** _I don’t even know what to say”_** Sana said

**_“Say you’ll forgive us? Please?”_** Vilde said pouting

Sana looked at Noora and she scrunched up her nose in this cute way she always did while nodding.

**_“Of course I forgive you”_** Sana finally said

**_“Yaay”_** Vilde said starting a group hug with all the girls.

**_“I’m so happy that we’re all together again. You should’ve seen Sara’s face when we told her we were leaving them”_** Eva said laughing

**_“I can picture it”_** Sana said

**_“Sana? One more thing”_** Vilde started **_“Can you tell Elias I’m sorry for what I said about him?”_**

**_“I will”_** Sana said nodding

**_“So, what’s new?”_** Chris asked

**_“Well, Sana is late to a meeting”_** Noora said looking at her watch

**_“A meeting? With who?”_** Vilde asked

**_“Is it a boy, Sana?”_** Eva wanted to know

**_“It is!”_** Noora confirmed

**_“Oh, Sana! You have a date? That’s so cute”_** Vilde said

**_“It’s not a date. I’m just meeting a guy to talk about some things”_** Sana said blushing

**_“Sounds like a date to me, girl”_** Eva laughed

**_“Who’s the guy? Do we know him?”_ **

Sana looked at Chris, who had just talked, and then at Noora who nodded.

**_“They’re going to find out anyway”_** the blonde girl said

**_“It’s Yousef, my brother’s friend. We’re just going to talk about some stuff”_ **

**_“But I thought Noora was the one that liked Yousef…”_** Vilde said thinking

**_“Vilde!”_** Noora said putting her arm around Vilde’s shoulder **_“Remember that thing about thinking before talking? Yeah? Why don’t you start right now?”_**

**_“Sorry…”_ **

Sana just rolled her eyes and laughed, at least she was apologizing now, that’s progress.

The girls finally got out of the school building. Eva stopped them and pointed at something in front of them.

**_“Aren’t those Isak and Even?”_** she asked **_“And isn’t that Yousef?”_**

**_“What?”_** Sana said widening her eyes

**_“I thought they were mad at each other”_** Noora wondered.

**_“Uh, I think I better get going and find out what’s going on. I’ll see you girls”_** Sana said waving goodbye

**_“Good luck!”_** She heard one of the girls saying

\--

Sana approached the three guys and was surprised when she found them talking very calmly.

**_“Hi! Everything alright here?”_** She asked frowning

Isak and Even turned to her with a big smile while Yousef just looked at her like he hadn’t seen her in two years, eyes widened, mouth slightly parted, his heart pounding fast in his chest.

**_“Yes, we were just talking about the old times”_** Even said

**_“Okay?”_** Sana said unsure.

**_“Yousef was apologizing for what happened on Friday, and so were we”_** Isak added

**_“You were?”_** Sana asked looking at Yousef for the first time since she had arrived.

The boy only nodded, still too nervous to talk. Sana couldn’t help but smirk noticing his expression.

**_“So, everything’s cool between you?”_** Sana asked facing Even and Isak again

**_“Yeah, everything’s cool”_** Even said **_“There’s still a pending conversation with the rest of the guys, so we can talk things out but it’s a start”_**

**_“Good to hear”_** she said smiling

**_“Also, Elias texted me yesterday”_** Even added

**_“He did?”_** She asked ****

**_“Yes. He wanted to apologize. I told him that you already had but he said he wanted to it himself”_ **

**_“That’s cool”_ **

**_“It is”_ **

**_“So, Sana, it seems like you and Yousef have plans so we better get going”_** Isak said raising an eyebrow

**_“Yeah”_** she said

**_“You two have fun”_** he added

**_“Okay”_ **

**_“But not too much, I need that brain for my biology project next week”_ **

**_“Just go already, Isak!”_** she said rolling her eyes

**_“Fine, fine. We’re going, jesus”_ **

Even put his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and nodded at Yousef as a way to say goodbye. Then they both slowly left making Sana roll her eyes. Those boys were so extra sometimes, she thought to herself trying not to laugh.

She turned to face Yousef who was already looking at her with a half a smile. They stayed silence for a moment until she finally spoke.

**_“Hi”_ **

**_“Hi”_ **

And again another awkward silence.

**_“So…shall we go?”_ **

**_“Yes, yes, of course, of course”_** he said way too quickly

They started to walk in silence, side by side but not too close to each other.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Yousef cleared his throat to speak.

**_“So…um…do you want to go to any place in particular?”_ **

She thought for a moment and then smiled to herself when a place came to her mind

**_“I actually do. How do you feel about playing basketball?”_** she asked biting her bottom lip.

**_“Sounds amazing”_** he said smiling while memories of two Fridays ago came to his mind.

 --

They got to the basketball court where they had spent the afternoon two weeks before. Like it had been prepared, there was a ball waiting for them on the side of the court. Sana looked at it and was tempted to pick it up but she changed her mind.

**_“Do you think we should talk first?”_** Sana said pointing at the ball with her head

**_“Yes, I think that’d be good”_** he answered

They both sat down on the same spot they had been the last time they were there. Again, silence beat words.

**_“For someone who was so eager to talk to me, you’ve barely said two words since we left the school”_** Sana said

**_“I know, I know I’m sorry”_** he started **_“I’m so overwhelmed right now. I didn’t think you would actually come to be honest”_**

**_“What? I always keep my word”_** she said acting offended

**_“I don’t doubt that”_ **

**_“Okay so…I’ll start”_** Sana said **_“I’m pretty sure you already know this ‘cause apparently my brother can’t keep his mouth shut but, I talked to Noora yesterday. She told me her version of what happened. And I’d like to hear yours”_**

**_“Of course”_** he stayed quiet for a moment trying to put his thoughts in order **_“I think I should start by saying that…I like you, Sana. You probably already know that, but I wanted to tell you. I like you, I’ve had a crush on you since…well, probably since I met you a couple of years ago. I always kept my distance from you ‘cause you were younger than me and you’re my best friend’s little sister and it didn’t seem appropriate. But this year I just, I couldn’t help myself and I started to approach you and…I loved talking to you, and playing basketball with you and teaching you how to peel carrots because well, you can’t”_**

**_“If you’re looking for forgiveness you’re not doing really well right now. Telling me I can’t peel carrots? How dare you?”_** she said

_“ **I’m sorry, but it’s a fact”**_ he chuckled. **_“Anyway, I thought you may like me too. But then I told you I wasn’t muslim and you stopped talking to me so I thought everything was over. Then we talked and it felt so good being around you that I had hope, hope that maybe we could work things out. So when Elias told me that you had invited us to the karaoke thing I was really happy ‘cause I thought you had invited us because you wanted me there”_**

**_“And I did”_** she assured him

**_“Yes I know that, now. But when I entered the club and I saw Even there and then I saw you my mind went back to that Friday when I told you about everything that happened at Bakka. And it felt like you knew them and like you had only invited us so we could be friends with Even again. I felt like I had opened myself to you, told you something nobody knew and that you only used it to play god with us and make your friend happy. And I know that you had the best of intentions but it was like I realized in that moment that you didn’t like me at all and that you were only close to me so you could make us friends again. I think that in that moment, any hope I had left was erased completely. But still, I didn’t want to make assumptions yet, I wanted to talk to you. And then…”_ **

**_“Then the fight happened”_** she completed the sentence

**_“Yeah, then the fight happened.  I tried to stop it but no one would listen to me so I thought that you were the only one that could make Elias listen. So I told you and I swear Sana, I swear, that I was going to follow you.  I would’ve never sent you into a fight alone knowing that you could get hurt. Not that I’m saying that you’re week, ‘cause you’re the strongest person I know”_ **

Sana couldn’t help but blush at his compliment

**_“See? That’s the way to forgiveness, telling me how awesome I am”_** Sana joked

**_“And you are awesome”_** he assured

**_“Continue with your story”_** she said smiling

**_“So, like I said, I was going to follow you but Noora stopped me. She seemed pretty upset and before I could react she tried to kiss me. But I rejected her ‘cause I don’t like Noora, I’ve never have and I never will.”_** He looked straight into Sana’s eyes trying to make sure that she had heard that last sentence. When she nodded he continued **_“I asked her what was going on with her and she told me about her ex-boyfriend. I tried to comfort her and that’s when she told me that maybe I wasn’t immature after all. I was confused as to why she would think that and she told me that you had said it, that I was immature, that guys like me only play with girls and that muslims and non-muslims can’t be together”_**

**_“I only said that because I thought she liked you and I didn’t want her to like you”_** Sana admitted looking at the floor.

Yousef closed his eyes and cursed himself.

**_“I’m so stupid”_** he said

**_“There’s no way you could’ve known that”_ **

**_“I know, but still, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. In that moment it was like my fears of you not liking me back were confirmed. I felt so stupid, like it had been all in my head and it hadn’t meant anything at all to you. So when Noora tried to kiss me again, I let her…and I kissed her back”_ **

He waited for her to say something but she just looked at him waiting for him to continue. He nodded and started talking again.

**_“But there’s one thing you should know. I didn’t feel anything at all kissing her. All the time I was kissing her I only thought about you. Like I literally saw you in my head, you smiling and you playing basketball and again you not being able to peel a single carrot”_ **

**_“Stop it with the carrots already!”_** she said rolling her eyes

**_“I’m sorry! But it was big moment for me. Like, I finally got to talk to you, like really talk to you”_ **

**_“It was a big moment for me too”_** she admitted with a shy smile.

**_“Good to know”_** he said biting his lip **_“So…as I was saying, I was only thinking about you and I felt so bad and guilty because, what kind of guy claims to like a girl and then kisses her best friend when things get difficult? I didn’t want to be that guy, I didn’t want to forget about you, I wanted to believe there was still a chance so I stopped Noora, I told her I was sorry and that I couldn’t do that. And I started to freak out, like really really freak out, because I had screwed up and I felt like garbage. She told me that no one needed to know, that we could just forget about it and I thought that we really could but…you saw us and I can’t tell you how sorry I am for that. I’m so sorry I hurt you Sana. I really thought you had left with Elias, I didn’t know you were there, and when I found out, it was like my world crashed. I hate myself for hurting you, I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I’m so stupid and I wouldn’t blame you if you wouldn’t want to talk to me ever again, I wish I could go back to that moment and redo it and…”_** he started to talk too fast and it was like he couldn’t stop, like he was entering a vicious circle he couldn’t escape.

**_“Yousef, hey, Yousef, breathe, just breathe”_** Sana said trying to calm him down. **_“ I get it, I get why you kissed Noora. You thought everything was lost and you reacted, just like I did two weeks ago. I’m not mad about the kiss anymore, it’s not that…it’s not that…”_**

**_“Then what it is?”_ **

**_“Us”_ **

**_“Us?”_ **

**_“The way we hurt each other. Look at our history. Things got difficult and I reacted by hurting you, then we were forced to talk about it and we solved it. Then things got difficult again and you reacted by hurting me, now we are forced to talk about it and we may solve it. But, do you think that’s how it should be? Because I don’t want to keep being like this”_ **

**_“I get it, I know what you mean. And you’re right, things shouldn’t be like this. But things are different now, Sana. Two weeks ago, a week ago, two days ago, we didn’t know what we know now”_ **

**_“And what is that?”_ **

**_“You know that I like you, and I know that you like me”_ **

**_“Well, I don’t recall telling you that I like you, though…”_** she said biting her bottom lip

Yousef smiled faded and it was like his whole face dropped.

**_“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Of course I like you.”_** Sana said laughing

**_“Not funny”_** he said acting like he was angry

**_“Hey, I owed you one”_ **

**_“Okay, now we’re even”_ **

**_“Oh, we’re so not close to being even. But I let it rest for now”_ **

They both smiled and shared a look for a moment until Sana broke the silence.

**_“Do you really think that we could make this work? That we could talk to each other and trust each other?”_ **

**_“I want to believe so. I’m not going to lie, it’s probably going to be difficult. But I’m willing to try. I just, I promise that I’ll come to you first when something happens, that I won’t make assumptions, that I’ll listen to you. We just have to compromise on that and go from there.”_ **

She slightly nodded and looked at the floor without saying anything.

**_“Sana”_** he whispered making her looking at him **_“are you willing to try? Because I am”_**

She looked at him for a moment, considering what to say. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, the ball, standing on the side of the court. She smiled to herself and stood up

**_“Let’s play a game. You against me. The first one that scores 20 points win. If you win, we’ll try. If I win..well, I’ll think about it”_** she smiled at him waiting for an answer

**_“I’m in”_ **

**_\--_ **

They stood up in the middle of the court and started playing. At first Sana let him score a few times in a row. She wanted him to think that he could actually win. But then, it’s was game on. She started to play as good as she could and he was so confused at first but then he got it and tried to keep the pace.

In the end they were tied. The next one who scored would win. It was Yousef’s turn. He was bouncing the ball, Sana in front of him trying not to let him pass when she had an idea. She stood still and looked at him right in the eyes while smiling. Yousef couldn’t help but look at her too, getting lost in her eyes like every time he would look at her. Then suddenly, her smiled became bigger and before he knew she had stolen the ball from him and was running towards the basket and scoring the points she needed to win.

**_“Yess!! I won!”_** she said putting her hands up celebrating her victory

**_“You’re a cheater!”_** Yousef said offended

**_“Who said there were any rules here?”_** she asked

He rolled his eyes but laughed.

**_“So…”_** he said approaching her **_“You won”_**

**_“Yeah, I won”_** she said taking a few steps closer to him

**_“You said if you won you would think about it. Have you?”_** he whispered

**_“Well…You know, it’s a lot to consider”_** she said biting her lip **_“I think I should make a list of pros and cons to decide”_**

She raised her hands like they were two sides of a balance, the left hand representing the pros and the right hand representing the cons.

**_“Kissing my best friend made you lose a lot of points”_** she said moving her right hand like someone had put weight on it **_“But you earned them back with the explanation and the compliments”_** she continued doing likewise with her left hand

He couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, she looked extremely cute smiling like that.

**_“You’re really bad at basketball”_** again, right hand **_“But I guess you’re kind of good looking”_** left hand.

**_“Kind of?”_ **

**_“Shh, I’m trying to make a decision here”_ **

He rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself, that girl was going to be the end of him and he couldn’t be happier about it

**_“So, let’s continue…You know how to cook, I’ll give you that. But, you make fun of me because I can’t cook so, again, you’re losing points”_ **

**_“I promise I won’t make fun of you anymore”_** he said putting his hand on his chest solemnly

**_“Yeah…but, can I trust you though?”_** she said scrunching her nose **_“I mean, you said that before and you still made fun of me. Sorry, it has to go in cons side”_**

**_“Fine…”_** he said trying not to laugh

**_“You send me memes supporting me, that’s good”_** she said moving her left hand **_“But they’re pretty lame so, yeah, right hand”_**

**_“I can’t believe what I’m hearing”_** he acted offended

**_“I guess you could say that you have pretty cool romantic gestures”_** she continued **_“Like when you gave me flowers last week. But…we’ve been here for awhile now and I don’t see any flowers in my hands”_**

**_“Oh, girl, I’ll give you a bouquet right now if you want!”_** he said turning around ready to go look for the flowers

**_“Wait, you don’t have to do that”_** Sana said grabbing him by the elbow and laughing

He turned around, looked at her and then at her hand on his arm. She followed his gaze and slowly let her hand slide down his arm until it reached his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. That simple touch gave her goose bumps. She bit her lip and raised her head to look at him. She had never seen him looking at her so tenderly and she couldn’t help but smile at him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded, like they didn’t need words to communicate.

**_“Yeah?”_** he asked

**_“Yeah, I’m willing to try this”_ **

And in that moment, both of their smiles were as big as it was even possible.

“ ** _But!”_** she said holding his hand a little tighter “ ** _You have to promise that we will talk things out before assuming the worst”_**

**_“Always, I promise”_** he nodded squeezing her hand back.

**_“And it’s not going to be easy with my parents. They don’t really like you right now”_ **

**_“No big deal, I’m can be very charming when I want”_ **

**_“Really? I don’t see it”_** she said raising her eyebrows

**_“Well, I’m holding your hand, aren’t I?”_ **

**_“I can still change my mind, you know?”_** she said rolling her eyes and letting his hand go

**_“No, I’m joking, I’m joking”_** he said trying to hold her hand again which she let him do. **_“Guess my sense of humor is a con?”_** he squeezed her hand and smirked

**_“Sometimes”_** she smiled **_“You know, Elias is probably going to give you the talk, you know about not hurting me and so on”_**

**_“Yeah, I guess so. He doesn’t have to, though, I won’t let you down again Sana. I promise”_ **

**_“You better”_** she said, then smiled and added **_“because if you do my brother is going to kill you and I will help him bury your body”_**

**_“Sounds fair to me”_** he laughed

They looked at each other for awhile, still holding hands, smiles on their faces, just taking in every detail of that exact moment.

**_“Want me to walk you home?”_** he finally asked

**_“I’d love that”_** she said

And they started walking. Just like Elias had told Sana the previous, they knew now how it felt being apart and how it felt being together and both of them were sure which feeling they prefer. It didn’t mean it was going to be easy but at least now they were willing to trust each other and try to be better.

\--


	22. Friday 9:09pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST UPDATE OF THE FIC  
> I really really really hope you’ve liked the ending 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you who have spent this week with me, I can’t thank you enough for all the support!
> 
> I love you all!!

**FRIDAY 9:09PM (SANA'S PHONE)**

****

**...**

****

**...**

****

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!! Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
